Sunlight
by littlemusical
Summary: Little Brittany Pierce is an observer. She's looking for her soul mate. How will she find them? They'll be surrounded by sunlight. Cue Santana Lopez! Mini-Brittana! Fluff fic. One-shot.


**Hey everyone. So I'm suffering a little writers block and wanted to get over it by writing a one-shot. This is a mini-brittana fic of sorts. I hope you enjoy it. It's random. It's not perfect but please, review. **

**Little Brittany Pierce is an observer. She's looking for her soul mate. How will she find them? They'll be surrounded by sunlight. Cue Santana Lopez! BRITTANA! Fluff fic. One-shot.**

**Sunlight**

When Brittany Pierce was eight years old she asked her Daddy where sunlight came from. It was an amusing question for a little one to ask but Arthur Pierce knew his daughter was incredibly serious when she was looking at him with her inquisitive big blue eyes.

Most adults would've answered in the productive manner. Sunlight came from the sun. It was simple and to the point but Brittany was no ordinary child and would accept nothing less than an extraordinary answer. Pulling her up onto his lap, he stroked her lovely blonde hair and said ever so tenderly, "Sunlight comes from your soul mate."

"What's a soul mate?" Brittany asked.

"It's the person you're meant to be with forever and ever." Arthur replied.

Brittany considered this for a moment, playing with the soft material of her little yellow dress, "like Prince Charming and Cinderella?" She asked suddenly. She had a certain affection for anything Disney related.

"Yes." Arthur chuckled.

"And like you and Mommy?" She continued.

"Yes." He answered again with a nod.

"But how will I know who is my... 'the child struggled to think of the word, "how...how will I know who is my Prince Charming?" She asked, finally coming up with a suitable exchange for 'soul mate.'

"You just will." Arthur said shrugging his shoulders.

Brittany was not happy with this answer. She tapped her father's shoulders in a disappointed manner and shook her head, clearly distressed, "but that doesn't help. I need to know Daddy."

"Well, 'Arthur thought for a moment or two, trying to think about how he felt when he saw his wife, Laura and how best to put it into a context that a six year old would understand, "I guess it'll be the first time you look into their eyes. You'll see all the sunlight inside, just waiting for you. When they look at you for the first time it'll all just burst out in a million different colours and it'll surround them forever like a rainbow."

"Wow." Brittany gasped; amazed that such a thing could happen.

Arthur turned his attention to the television, pleased that Brittany had stopped asking such strange questions. His daughter was certainly amusing but her oddness and constant inquiries were often exhausting. He'd grown used to it in many ways for ever since she was able to walk and talk Brittany had proved herself to be unusual. She was different from their entire family, always asking questions and saying bizarre things about ducks and clouds and anything else really. He and his wife supposed she would someday grow out of it. She was a child after all. Many children behaved in weird fashions.

"Do Unicorns have soul mates?" Brittany suddenly asked, bringing him out of his reverie.

Arthur laughed, "I'm not sure."

Brittany hopped off his knee, randomly selecting one of her dolls from her toy box before turning to grin at him adorably, "I'll ask them, 'she exclaimed, "I 'spect they'll tell me," and before anything else could be said she merrily skipped out of the room and into the garden to play.

...GLEE.

A year passed and Brittany and her family moved to Lima, Ohio. Brittany was super excited about going to school there and making lots of new friends. She didn't have any at her old school. They laughed at her and called her names because she still liked to suck her thumb and carried her bear, Mr Quack around with her everywhere.

It was okay that they didn't like her. Brittany had lots of friends like Higgleton the sky elf and the snails that lived at the bottom of the garden. She also loved talking to her cat, Mittens. He was a _very_ good listener, even if she'd caught him reading her diary a few times.

When the first day of school came around Brittany was very excited! After bidding goodbye to her mother she hurried into class, bag slung over her shoulders and bear clutched tightly in her hand.

After the teacher introduced her to the class Brittany was left to herself, to play and mingle with the other children.

Walking up to the paint table, Brittany fixed her gaze upon another blonde headed girl in a pretty red dress. She tapped her on the shoulder and waited for her to turn. The girl barely looked at her but from what Brittany could see she was not happy about being disturbed.

"Hi, 'the little girl said softly, "I'm Brittany."

The other child snorted, "I'm Quinn, 'she turned to look at Brittany and glared, taking in the teddy bear and her Princess Jasmine school bag, "ugh! Disney is for _babies._"

"Is not, 'Brittany said defensively, "my big cousin watches Disney. She's twelve!"

"Then your cousin is a baby." Quinn snapped.

Brittany decided pretty soon that Quinn didn't want to be her friend. Shuffling on she found two little boys playing in the corner with toy soldiers. Sitting down opposite, Brittany held up Mr Quack and said happily, "can I play?"

The first little boy had a chubby sort of face and a cute smile accompanied by dimples. He didn't answer Brittany but looked to his companion for an answer. The other boy had an unfriendly face and his hair was shaped weird in one simple strip.

"No girls allowed!" He said shaking his head.

"But Mr Quack can be a good lookout, 'Brittany said wriggling her bear around as though to grab their attention, "he can –"

"We don't want to play with you." The other little boy said meekly.

Brittany sighed and nodded, "okay." She whispered and she stood up and left the boys alone to play.

Brittany tried many ways that day to get the other children to play with her but she had very little luck. Tina ran away every time she came near. Kurt didn't like what she was wearing so wouldn't even talk to her. Mercedes kicked her in the knee when she accidently stood on her doll and even the Rachel girl, who no one talked to, wouldn't play with her because she didn't like some woman called Barbara.

Brittany Pierce was still friendless.

...GLEE.

Little Brittany became an observer. She noticed a lot of things about her classmates.

Quinn was the boss of everyone. She had a voice that could go really deep when she was angry. She liked to talk like she was a Mommy and everyone listened to her, even Brittany.

Puck was a big bully. He liked to take Mr Quack away and hide him until Brittany cried to give him back. He made Kurt scared and Tina scared too. Puck also liked to pretend to be a Daddy when Quinn was around. Brittany supposed Puck could see sunlight coming out of Quinn and that made him seem nice but not that _much_ nicer.

Rachel said big words! Brittany didn't understand a lot of what she said. Quinn didn't like Rachel at all. She pushed her down whenever she saw her and Rachel would pretend she didn't care but Brittany could see that she did. Rachel had two Daddies and everyone said this was yucky because you were supposed to have a Mommy and Daddy instead! Brittany didn't think it was yucky at all. She liked that Rachel's Daddies held hands because they could see sunlight coming out of one another. It made Rachel sad that everyone teased her. Brittany would try and make her feel better by drawing her pictures of flying horses and dancing frogs. Rachel never said thank you.

Artie was a robot. He sat in a special chair because his legs didn't work. Brittany was frightened of him. He wore big glasses that made him look like a bug but Brittany knew that robots were clever and could solve really hard maths questions like 3 +10 so she tried to be kind to him. Brittany wanted to be smart like Artie.

No one really observed Brittany. They left her play on her own and that was okay. She liked to pretend she was Princess Jasmine or Pocahontas. Mr Quack played with her too. He would pretend to be Aladdin or John Smith. Every princess must have a prince after all. Brittany didn't like it when Quinn called her stupid. She didn't like it when Puck kicked mud at her. Brittany wished that someone would play with her. She wished that someone would observe her. She also wished someone would see sunlight coming out of her.

...GLEE.

"Listen up class, 'the teacher Mrs Ryan said over the hustle and bustle of the days play. Everyone turned to look at her, except Puck who was pouring glue into Kurt's handbag, "I'd like you to meet our new friend, Santana Lopez."

The little girl appeared from behind Mrs Ryan's leg, looking somewhat anxious. She was a pretty little thing with dark skin and long sleek black hair. She was dressed in a pair of white shorts and a t-shirt with the face of Mulan on the front. Brittany grew very excited at this, for she didn't know anyone who like Disney too.

It was then that Brittany noticed Santana's ebony eyes. They were bold and defiant but in them shined the most perfect glimmer of sunlight ever. As soon as Brittany gazed into them the sunlight burst out and spread around Santana like an infinite rainbow. Brittany's heart almost stopped in delight and shock. She'd found her soul mate! It happened just like her Daddy said!

...GLEE.

When Brittany first talked to Santana she was scared. Not in the way she was scared of Quinn or Puck but scared because she wanted Santana to like her. She decided to leave Mr Quack behind in her bag because he never helped when she wanted to make friends.

Approaching the little Latina girl, she said softly, "hi, I'm Brittany. I like unicorns."

Santana looked up at her, frowning, "unicorns are horses, right?"

"Yeah, 'Brittany said, relieved that Santana didn't laugh. She looked very pretty, especially when the sunlight gleamed around her like a million and one candles, "they have a special horn on their head. That's what makes them different."

"My Mama used to have a horse when she was a little girl." Santana said conversationally.

"Really? 'Brittany gasped. She sat next to the youngster, enthralled, "what was his name?"

"Jumper. Isn't that a good name! 'Santana said, "I asked Mama could I have a horse but she said their lots to take care of. She had to give Jumper away afore she was ten years old."

Brittany frowned, "that's too bad."

"I know. Hey, you wanna play with the building blocks with me?" Santana asked, eyes shining with curiosity.

"Yes please." Brittany said nodding.

They stood and began to wander across the classroom towards the toy box. Some of the children in the class stopped to watch them, wondering why Santana wanted to play with the weird little blonde girl. It was Quinn who voiced this dislike.

"What are you doing with _her_ Santana?" She asked, approaching the pair with her hands set on her hips in an unimpressed manner.

"We're going to play with the blocks." Santana answered, shrugging.

"But she's strange." Quinn scoffed.

"No she's not, 'Santana said defensively, "she's my friend."

Brittany's heart swelled with joy.

"If you like to play with Brittany then you'll be strange too." Quinn hissed threateningly.

Something like fire lit up in Santana's eyes. Before Brittany knew what was happening, Santana was throwing her body into Quinn's and the little girl went spiralling to the ground with a thud. Everyone looked on in surprise. Quinn was the boss. Why did Santana push her down?

Grabbing Quinn's hair, Santana tugged, not even caring when the child screamed in agony.

"Leave Brittany alone! 'Santana growled, "Okay?"

Quinn nodded, eyes flushed with tears. She looked scared which was very odd because Quinn wasn't scared of anything.

Mrs Ryan came darting up, grabbing Santana by the arm to steer her to the Principals office for bullying. Everyone said she was mean and felt sorry for Quinn even though Brittany had seen what had happened.

Santana had lunch time detention that day.

Quinn was no longer the boss in class.

Brittany fell in love with the little Latina in that instant, the sunlight around her growing brighter and warmer.

...GLEE.

"What do you think of Rachel's Dads?" Brittany asked Santana when they were eleven years old.

They were sitting in Santana's garden playing with Brittany's new tea set. The sun was shining high in the sky but nothing compared to the light that emitted from Santana.

"I don't know. Their okay I guess."

"Why does everyone say their bad then?" Brittany queried as she poured Santana an imaginary cup of tea.

"I asked my Papa, 'Santana replied, shrugging, "he said that some people don't like Moms and Moms together and Dads and Dads. I don't get it."

"I don't get it either, 'Brittany murmured. She looked at the dark skinned little girl and smiled hopefully, "do you think people would be nasty to us if we were Moms one day?"

Santana looked up, blinking in confusion, "like Rachel's fathers? Holding hands and stuff and kissing."

Brittany nodded.

Santana thought about it for a moment before shrugging helplessly, "I don't know. Do you wanna be like that?"

Brittany took in the sunlight and couldn't help but smile at how perfect her best friend was.

"I...I want to...but...only with you."

Santana looked surprised but then a smile broke out on her face that was soft and sweet and reassured.

"My Daddy said that when you love someone they are full of sunlight, 'Brittany took Santana's hand and squeezed it, smiling, "you're my sunlight."

"You love me?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded, feeling brave, "do you love me?"

"Yes, 'Santana giggled, "I see sunlight when I'm with you too, 'she reached up and stroked her hair tenderly, "especially here. Your hair."

"So can we be Mom's one day? When we're older?" She asked.

Santana leant in and pressed her lips to Brittany's, bringing her in for a chaste kiss. They felt warm and comforted by one another and it meant something that they were each other's first kiss. When they pulled back, Santana said, "yeah. You and me."

She held out her pinky finger and Brittany took it with her own, sealing the deal with a soft smile. Santana and all her sunlight had agreed to be with her when they were older. That was more than enough for her. It made her feel accomplished and worthwhile.

Her sunlight.

**So I know it was cheesy guys but I think it will really help with my writers block so review and let me know what you think. I'll update 'I See You' soon. I promise. Thanks. x**


End file.
